The New Face Of Evolution
by GWSYREN
Summary: The X-men encounter a girl who is like no other... Will she be the savior of mutant kind, or the detroyer of it?
1. Default Chapter

THE NEW FACE OF EVOLUTION  
  
  
A/N: This is my first X- Men fic ever, so please tell me if I've got any info wrong. I used to read the comics, the old ones, so my attitudes may be a little... off. Kindly E-mail me @ GWSYREN@HOTMAIL.COM if you have any suggestions.  
I have written stories before, so this one shouldn't suck too badly. However, none of them were X- Men, they were all GW(Gundam Wing). If you don't know what that is, there's a whole 12,000+ stories in another part of this site.   
Please review, it will boost my confidence a whole bunch. THANKS!!  
  
  
  
  
THE NEW FACE OF EVOLUTION  
  
"Mother, please!"  
"No freak is gonna live in my house! I've spent most of my life hunting and killing mutant scum like you, and I ain't gonna stop now. Now get out before I blow you into the next century!" Vivian lowered the gun to right between her eldest daughter's eyes, her finger putting a dangerous ammount of pressure on the trigger.  
"Momma, try to understand-" The girl started to say, but Vivian cut her off with an infuriated scream.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, MONSTER!! I will not have you corrupting my children with your demonic ways! Only the devil loves mutants; They are his creations! Now get out," She said in a deadly quiet voice,"because I will kill you and not feel one pang of remorse."   
The girl hung her head in defeat, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, and making their way down her cheeks.  
"Alright. I'll leave. But just remember, Momma, " she whispered, "I'll still love you, no matter what happens."  
"The love of a demon means nothing to me. Nothing at all."  
As the girl turned to leave, she looked at her brothers and sisters watching the scene from behind the couch with wide frightened eyes. She was about to say good-bye when she heard the gun go off, and a bullet lodged itself in the wood beside her head. Getting the idea, she hurried quickly out the door into the cold winter night.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Jean and Scott Summers were walking down the street, enjoying the sunset that was the end to a perfect day of shopping, sight-seeing, and talking. Upstate New York was beautiful this time of year, and the newlyweds had deccided to get out of the mansion and enjoy it. They were chatting with each other, when out of nowhere, a pretty girl came skidding around the corner at an impossible speed, a look of terror on her face as she tried to stop herself.  
"LOOK OUT!!" She cried, alarmed. Jean and Scott tried to move out of her way, but they weren't quick enough. A moment later, the three were tangled up on the ice covered ground in a heap of arms and legs. Scott got up, and started to reach his hand out to Jean to help her up, when he saw that the girl was off and running again, flying around another corner quite a ways off in the distance. A moment later, they found out why she had been running.  
A heavyset policeman came thudding around the same corner that the girl had been a moment ago, sweating and huffing with his exertion.  
"Have-*gasp*-you-*wheeze*-seen a-*cough*-girl come this way?" He asked. The two mutants nodded.  
"She went around that corner down there," Jean told him. He stopped jogging and stood still, catching his breath.  
"Goddamnit," he moaned, "I alomst had her, too." At the speed the girl had been going, Scott seriously doubted that. He then leaned over so he could be at eye-level with the man.  
"Do you mind me asking why you're after her?" Scott asked. the policeman looked up at the ruby sunglasses in front of him.  
"Not at all, son. Witnesses say she was in a bar, and a guy went to talk to her, and she picked him up and threw him through the wall. They took him to the hospital, but he was dead before they got him there. Massive brain damage."  
Jean gasped. This doesn't sound like your ordinary girl, does it? She asked Scott mentaly. He shook his head in agreement. They needed to get rid of this man so they could get home as soon as possible, and talk to the Professor. Although, owing to the fact that he was a strong psychic, and he had CEREBRO to help him, he probably was already tracking the girl. They talked to the police officer for a few moments, describing what they had seen, and then they hurried away from him as quickly as possible, got into the Fiat, and sped towards home.  
***  
"So, what does CEREBRO have to say on the matter?" The X-men sat around the library in assorted positions and types of clothing. Everyone was accounted for: Jean and Scott, Rogue and Remy, Hank , Betsy, Logan , Jubilee, Warren , Kurt, Bobby , Ororo, and Kitty. Charles looked around at his proteges, and read the looks on their faces; mostly curriosity was there, but confusion and fear were as well. Prof. Xavier looked at Logan, who had asked the question, and sighed.  
"I'm afraid we have a problem. This girl is nothing like we've ever seen before." Everyone's ears perked up at this. Scott, who had his arm around Jean, spoke up.  
"Well, we know that she's major strong, so we shouldn't have any problem helping her since we know her mutation." Charles shook his head.  
"That was nothing, her throwing that man through the wall. Not even a fraction of her true strength. I have been informed that she is stronger even than Juggernaut." There was a murmer of amazement in the room, but it soon quited.  
"And the shocking news is this: she has more than one mutation. That is very unusual, especially in so young a woman."  
"Just how old is she, Prof?" Jubilee asked, unable to keep quiet for long.  
"She is nineteen. Her name is Ice Markett, and her mother is a... well, I'll let her tell you when she gets here, if she wants to. Logan, I need you and Storm to go and pick her up. She's expecting you; she wishes to come here and was not wanting to stay out in the open. The rest of you are dismissed."  
"But Herr Professor, What are her other mutations? I think we have a right to know." Kurt had not moved from his upside-down position, which was hanging from the light by his tail. The others voiced their agreement.   
"Fine then. First, she has very strong telepathic and telekinetic powers, almost as strong as my own. Next, she can heal herself, and others, even at a far distance, just by concentrating on it. Third, she can create a shield of energy around herself and whoever is close to her. And also, her skin is inpenatrable. You, Rogue, could touch her, and would absorb not one bit of her powers. That is all. You have been warned. I hope you are happy." He didn't tell them about her other powers, feeling that those four things were enough for today. She could tell them the rest if she wanted to. After he had finished, a stunned silence ruled the room. Finally, the quiet was broken.  
"Who the hell is this kid?" Remy asked.  
"She is the next step in mutation. The new face of Evolution."  
"Welcome to the future, boys and girls," Hank said. "Its gonna be here in less than an hour."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
END OF PART ONE  
  
  
  
  
Is it any good? I hope so! Tell me if you want to know more about Ice and her many mutations. Does she have too many for the others to handle? Please review!!  
Amadeo: Yeah, review. She's been bugging me all day.'Is it good?'  
GWsyren: Shut up, 'Madeo. Don't make me make you. Remember what happened last time...  
Amadeo: Yeah, the nut turned me into a mouse.  
GWsyren: Lucky for you I don't have a cat.  
Duo: Review!!!  
Amadeo: Hey man, wrong fic.  
Duo:*Pouts* Sorry.  
ReviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewMUWHAAAHHAAAAA!!!!  
Amadeo:No more Mountain Dew for you.  
GWsyren:Do-oo the de-ewww! Ple-eas rev-ieww!!  



	2. The New Face Of Evolution chapter2

The New Face Of Evolution  
Part 2  
  
Hey, peeps! Didja like the first part of my story? I wouldn't know, I'm writing this all in one   
day(or at least I hope to). You know what? I find that listening to music while writting helps   
my creative juices flow better. The station we get here is 104.7 KDUK, today's best music.Well,   
on to the story. Enjoy!!Oh, and if you have any q's/c&c, e-mail me at GWSYREN@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
  
  
THE NEW FACE OF EVOLUTION PART 2  
  
  
"Is that her down there, 'Ro?" Logan asked the woman in the passenger seat of the van.   
She shot him a look that said 'how should I know?' He shrugged. Pulling the van up beside the   
girl who's back was facing them, he rolled down the window and leaned out.  
"Hey, kid. Your name Ice?" The girl turned around at the sound of Logan's voice, and the   
moment their eyes met, Logan's heart stopped.  
The girl was so beautiful, so perfect, that Logan was lost the instant he looked into   
her deep, dark navy colored eyes.  
"Yeah. You two my ride to The Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters?" Her voice was   
cautious, with an underlaying tone of sadness. Storm shot her friend another 'look', and nodded to the auburn haired girl.  
"Yes, we are. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Ice looked startled. She liked to   
keep the information she gleaned from peoples' minds to herself. It just led to less problems.  
Storm, however, was famillar with the soft tingly feeling that gave away a mental probe, and  
knew better than to keep anything from this child that might make her suspicious and scare her off. And Logan was being about as useful as a brick.  
"Climb in. The door is on the drivers' side. Make sure not to slam it too hard, you might rip it off." Storm said turning towards the front. Ice managed a weak smile before getting in.  
"Get a grip on your self, Logan. You can stare later." Storm hissed at the dazed driver.  
A tenitive voice spoke up from the back of the van.  
"Um, do you guys mind if I uh...crash?"Ice continued hurriedly as if afraid they would   
refuse her.  
"I haven't slept for almost two weeks, and sleeping under bridges in New York, even   
upstate, doesn't thrill me." Logan finally snapped out of his trance.  
"Probably a good idea." He growled, keeping his eyes on the road and trying to keep his   
mind there as well.  
***  
Ice was finding it impossible to probe Logan's mind, and it was making her uneasy. She   
had been suprised when Sto- Ororo, had opened up to her so willingly. It had been kinda nice.   
She had learned that there were lots of other people at the institute, including a few people   
close to her age. Jubilee was closest. maybe they would become friends.  
That was Ice's last thought before she fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.  
***  
"They're here," Kurt announced, teleporting into the study, where the others were waiting.   
"And she's hot." Notticing the look Kitty was shooting him, he quickly stopped that train if conversation. They heard Ororo's voice in the hall, and it had almost a...pursuading note to it, like the person with her was frightened to go into the room. Which, Charles thought, was probably true.  
Do not be frightened, child. None in this room wish you any harm. He told her. He was   
amazed when he recieved an answer.  
I am not afraid of them, just what they will think of me. Charles was startled at the   
clarity with which she sent the message. Even Jean was not that clear, even when she was   
standing next to him.  
She truly is powerful. Show her in, Storm.  
***  
"We can go in now," Ororo informed the two others standing in the hall with her. Logan   
pushed the door open, and escorted Ice into the room. Everyone in the room froze the second   
they saw her.  
"Oh ma Gahd." Rogue breathed. It was exactly what everyone else had thought. For in   
Ice's nervousness, she had let herself go, and her tail was showing. But that was not what had   
everyone captivated.  
It was the giant green batwings that were protruding from her back.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
"No wonder she's so powerful," a dumbstruck Bobby said.  
"She's Goddamned fucking demon. I'm pretty sure you neglected to tell us that, eh Prof?"   
He was so strung up that he changed into his ice form without meaning to.  
"Calm down, Bobby. It's not all that bad, riaht? I mean, she's onna us." Rogue was trying to be comforting, but it apparently wasn't working. Warren had been sitting in the corner with growing frustration. Finally, he snaped.  
"Listen up. Just because she's got wings, claws, and a tail, it doesn't mean she's a   
demon. I've got wings and blonde hair, but that doesn't make me an angel,does it?" Everyone in   
the room had quited at the man's outburst, and were thinking over his words.  
"I think we all need to go to bed and chew on this for a while," Logan suggested.  
"An exelent idea, Wolverine. It's been a long day, especially for Ice, and you all need   
to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." And with this, Charles rolled out of the  
room. Jubilee stood up and streched, grinning.  
"C'mon, Ice, you can room with me until they get yours ready." Jubilee dragged Ice out of the room by her elbow and into the hallway.  
"Whew!" She exclaimed. "It's about as friendly in there as a mine field!"  
"Tell me about it," Ice said sadly.  
That's exactly why I didn't want to go in there.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
END OF PART 2  
  
So, how was it? I think it's coming along pretty good.  
Amadeo:It sucks.  
GWsyren:*Blows big raspberry* Shove it up your @$$, pretty boy.  
Amadeo:*Bats eyelashes playfully* You think I'm purty?  
GWsyren:*Fumes* Please review.  
Quatre:Review!  
Amadeo: What is with you guys today? Quatre, YOU ARE IN THE WRONG FIC!!!!!  
Quatre:*Gets 'THE LOOK'* You didn't have to yell.  
GWsyren: Aw, it's okay, baby. Amadeo is just a big jerk. Review, it'll make Quatre feel better.  
Quatre:*SNIFFLE* Yup.  
Amdeo:*Grumble*  
  
P.S.: Anything that is not in quotation marks(" ") that looks like it should be, is either   
thought or mental communication.  



	3. The New Face Of Evolution chapter3

THE NEW FACE OF EVOLUTION  
PART 3  
  
The lights of life have faded,  
Gone out,  
Gone away,  
Never to return.  
The lights of life are denied me,  
For I chose darkness over light.  
Like a candle beneath a moth's wing,  
The light won't come back.  
Ever.  
Again.  
A bright light has been extinguished,  
The flame of life on my candle.  
Now I die like a forsaken mortal,  
Which I am not.  
I.  
Die.  
Forever.  
Again.  
One,  
Last,  
Time.  
  
  
  
  
It was the next morning, and Ice arose to the un-familar sound of rock music blasting off near her ear. She pulled her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the painful noise, but before she could complete the action, a very wide awake Jubilee pulled the pillow away and grinned at her.  
"G'way." Ice grumbled, grouchy.  
"Wake up, it's a beautiful morning!You can sleep when you're dead! Besides, there's fresh powder outside, and we should go skiing! C'mon," she said, pulling Ice unwillingly to her feet, "get dressed so we can go!"  
Ice found Jubilee's enthusiasim refreshing, but she was tired and just wanted to sleep. Was that so much to ask? Looking at the practically flying girl bouncing around, she figured it probably was. And going back to sleep would be rude. And, she admitted to herself, she wanted to see more of that guy, what was his name again? Oh, yeah, Warren. He was kinda cute. And he was nice too. He had stuck up for her yesterday. Nobody had ever done anything nice like that before. And then there was that woman, Rogue, who looked so much like her. Except for the white streaks in her hair, and her eye color, Rogue could almost be her twin. Ice was sure that Professor Charles had notticed the similarities in their looks, but had said nothing, and for that she was very greatful. The others were already scared of her, and she didn't need to creep them out anymore. She was pretty sure that the Prof. hadn't told them all her powers, and until she was more adjusted, she wasn't about to tell them either. She had spent all of last night mentaly berating herself for letting her cover slip like that. That had never happened before, and she would make sure it never did again. At least her talons and horns hadn't made an appearence.  
:No wonder she's so powerful. She's a goddamned fucking Demon!:The words banged around in her head like the music that was shaking the walls to the room around her as she slipped into a knit sweater Jubilee had flung at her. A Demon. That was just what her mother had called her. Demon. She shoved her feet into her boots as anger boiled to the surface of her thoughts. Was she a..a demon? Before she had time to answer that question, she was saved from herself by Jubilee yelling in her ear loudly enough to wake the dead. And then some.  
"Everybody's already out there! Hurry up, and we've almost missed breakfast. If we hurry, we can still make it.And they going to start a snowball fight." Ice could hear the longing in Jubilee's voice, and was about to ask about it, but the other girl was already dragging her down the corridor towards the stairs before Ice was aware she was fully dressed.  
***  
All eyes turned on her as she and Jubilee arrived in the dining room and took their seats between Logan and Warren. Ice ended up sitting next to Warren, and she watched open-mouthed as her new friend flirted outrageously with the man next to her, who seemed not to nottice.  
"Hey, Wolfie," Jubilee said sweetly to Logan, "can you pass the sausage?" Ice watched as Logan tore his eyes away from his food to look at the girl beside him. He looked up the table to where the afoermentioned food was sitting and looked back at Jubilee with interest.  
"Get 'em yerself, and no fair helping her, Red." He said to Jean as the sausage plate started to float. Ice was suprised. While the others had been partially informed on her, she knew nothing of their powers. Jubilee pouted playfully, and was about to push her chair back when Ice decided to have a little fun.  
:Sit back down:, she said telepathically to Jubilee, :And let's have some fun. Pretend to concentrate real hard,and let's see what they do.:   
Jubilee nodded, a small grin on her face as she obeyed Ice's command. As the sausage plate stared to rattle slightly, Logan looked from his food to the plate, then to Jubilee, back to the plate.He looked suprised as the plate settled in front of her, and she took as many as she wanted. During the flight of the plate to in front of Jubilee, the others at the table had paused in their eating to watch it float by in silence. Jean looked stunned, and a slight smile adorned Charles' face. He knew what was happening, and was enoying it imensily.  
"I thought I told ya not to help her," Logan said, looking sour. Jean scowled at him.  
"I didn't."   
Charles couldn't hold back any longer.  
"Maybe she did it on her own." Amusement tinged his voice as he winked at Ice and Jubilee who smiled back in return. A moment later, comversation started back up.   
"I thought it would cause more of a stir than that," Ice said, dissapointed. Jubilee smiled at her.  
"Naw, nothing suprises us much anymore." She replied nonchalantly. Ice looked next to her, and blushed at the look and smile Warren shot at her before turning to talk to Kitty, who sat on his other side. It was then that she notticed the look Logan was giving her: a mixture of curriosity, intrigue, and understanding. There was also another emotion in that look, one that flickered in and out, one she couldn't recognize, or else didn't want to. Turning back to her food, she didn't give Logan another thought until later that night as she was drifting off to sleep. And he was in her dreams, looking at her with that expression. If Jubilee had been awake, she would definately notticed the happy glow her friend was emitting in the darkness as she dreamed of the man who loved her.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
END OF PART THREE  
  
  
Amadeo:Uggh. You made Logan a sap!  
GWsyren:So? Everybody needs a little sap. And nobody ever shows the sweet side we all know he has.   
Amadeo:He has one?  
GWsyren:Of course! So what if he shreds everything in sight? And who cares if he mostly talks to people in a growl? And...  
Amadeo:Hah! See?  
Gwsyren:Shaddap.  
Heero:Hn. Sounds like my kind of guy.  
Amadeo:What is this? Gundam invasion?  
Heero:She needs us. You're totaly worthless as a muse.  
Amadeo:*Flushes red*Am not!! Besides, you guys suck! Your apartment is infested!  
Heero:*Gets idea*Yeah, we've got lots of big, nasty bugs.  
Amadeo:*Gets Zero look* Die, bugs, Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Rushes out swinging large broadsword*  
Gwsyren:*Gives Heero big kiss*Thanks.  
Heero:Please Review.  
GWsyren:Yes, please do. Thanks!  
  
Poem "When a Bright Light is Extinguished", by T.G. Ladd Copyright 2001  
Please do not use without my permission. If you want to use it/borrow it, E-mail me at GWSYREN@HOTMAIL.COM  
  



	4. The New Face Of Evolution chapter4

THE NEW FACE OF EVOLUTION  
PART 4  
  
The night is my mother,  
The night is my savior,   
The night is my lover come to take me away.  
In all my pain and misery,   
Shunned and shoved aside,  
I am a person.  
I live,  
I breath,  
I feel,  
Just like you.  
Yet the night is all I have,  
It loves me unconditionally,  
And keeps me alive like elixir.  
So come to me ,beloved,  
And join me in my kingdom of darkness,  
To be mine forever.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Professor Charles managed the impossible: he got Ice away from Jubilee. She was very greatful, as the other girl had started to slightly get on her nerves. The two of them, Charles and Ice, had just arrived back in the house, when Charles turned his chair around and looked at the girl walking behind him. Ice had to stop abruptly to keep from running into him.  
"There are some things I would like you to see in this compound, a few of them that the others don't know about. A few of them are dangerous, and I am the only one authorized to use them. And, if you like, some of them you may use as well."   
Ice looked at him, her mouth open in shock. Had she actually heard him? She didn't really know; This place was full of so many secrets; would she ever find them all out? The professor led her to the library, and pulled out a certain book on one of the shelves. Ice was suprised when the wall slid away to reveal a gigantic air-tight door. A small device, just at Charles' eye-level, came out of the center of the wall, and a bright light passed back and fourth over his eye once, before pulling back. Ice recognized the retnal scanner from discriptions of it in books. The large door slid open with a soft hiss, and Ice followed Charles into a room that blinked with moniters, lights, and a large machine in the center of the room. He rolled over to the machine, and held up a device that looked like a helmet.  
"CEREBRO," he explained, looking at his charge, "helps me find mutants all over the world by expanding my mental awareness. It only works for those who have great telepathic abilities. Very few are up to the strain of being able to use it."   
Ice looked at him, puzzled.  
"But can't Jean use it? She has strong mental powers; I can feel them."   
Charles shook his head.  
"While Jean is powerful, she is not enough so. You, however, are almost stronger than I in this field of abilities. You are an enigma to me, and to fully figure out the extent of your powers, I will need to run a few tests. Is that alright with you?"   
His tone was fatherly, and Ice was not frightened by the mention of testing on her like a lab rat. She nodded, and Charles smiled with relief. Then he handed her the helmet.  
"Would you like to try? Good, good! Now all you need to do is slip the helmet on, and clear your mind of all thought, letting it expand normaly. Got that?"   
She nodded again, and did as she was told. Almost immediatly, she saw something. It was a young man who had dark, unrully brown hair, and dark blue eyes. Ice gasped and the picture dissappeared, but the image of the man was burned into her brain, along with his location and name.  
"Did you see anything?"   
Charles asked her eagerly.  
"Yes."   
He looked estatic at her answer.  
"And do you have a head-ache? Nausea, dizziness?"   
She shook her head no to all of his questions, when he finally asked gently,  
"Who did you see?"  
"My brother."  
***  
  
"Tell me about your parents, if you please."   
Hank had her lying on a couch in the library, and he was "evaluating" her, as he called it. She knew he was playing shrink, but curriously, it didn't bother her. In fact, she was enjoying it, so she decided to answer him truthfully. And what he was about to hear would probably scar him for life, just as it had her. She started, and Hank listened intently, here and there making notes.  
"Well, when I was younger, my mother, father, twin brother, Rhiyadh, which means "fire" in Sanscrit, and I all lived in a small house upstate. Before I go any further, I want to explane the name thing. My birthname is Analka, and that's "ice" in Sanscrit. My father was Indian, so he gave us the names of elements in his native tounge. But we were, and I still am, called by the english versions, so it wasn't so confusing. Now that that is explined, I'll continue.  
Well, my mother was very pleased to find out she couldn't get pregnant from father anymore. I don't know why, she just was. Mother is really religious, and so was Father, but he was Hindu, and she's Catholic. They often fought over religious matters, and sometimes the fights became violent. I would sneak over to Fire's room, and he would comfort me. Mother wouldn't let us sleep in the same room, even when we were very small. She had this really twisted idea that men were evil, and that he would try something. Of course, this was a load of shit, but that didn't stop her from trying to keep us seperated, which didn't work, no matter how hard she tried. Anyway, one night when we were about sixteen, mother came up the stairs screaming at us to get down there immediately. We were doing homework, and so were glad for a break. Mother screamed alot, so we weren't worried. But we weren't prepared for what happened next. When we got to the living room, Mother turned on us and said in a deadly voice,'Where is your father?' Of course, we didn't know and we told her that. But instead of dismissing us, she slapped me hard in the face. She repeated the question, this time aiming it at Fire. When he gave her the same answer, she reached out and hit him. I could see that Fire was furious, but mother didn't nottice. Soon she was hitting him hard enough to break bones. I could feel something build up in my brother, and soon it errupted, throwing mother back against the wall. She stood up again, and pulling out a gun, trained it on him. It was a that time that Father walked in through the door. He took one look at the scene, and made a decision. He became larger, and a pair of wings like a dragon's burst from his shoulders. He looked at my brother with sadness and apology. My mother screamed in fury when she saw father change and started firing bullets at him. If I say one nice thing about my mother, it's that she is an exelent shot. Before I knew it, father was dead. She then turned to Fire and said in a voice full of hatred, 'Get out, demon spawn, you're just like your father; you carry his evil genes in your body. Get out before I kill you.' Fire had never shown any powers until that day, and I wasn't even sure what had happened. He came over and hugged me for the last time. 'You'll be alright,' he said, 'I promise. If she ever hurts you, I'll kill her.' Then he walked out the door. That was the last I saw of him.  
I'm not sure how mother handled the police, she had me locked in my room, but she did.   
She slept with lots of diffrent guys, never marrying any of them, and had my two sisters and three brothers, each by a different man. She also became a mutant hunter, convinced that we're all evil incarnate. The minute she found out I had my father's powers, she kicked me out and I lived on the streets for about a month before I got here. There you have it, my life story. Anything else?" She had been talking for almost a half an hour straight. And by the look on Hank's face, she knewhe knew her childhood had been an extremely screwed up one. He shook his head and stood up.  
"No," he said looking dazed and slightly sad, "that's all for today."  
Ice left the room.  
:My god, that child's mother is Vivian Markett. :  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
END OF PART 4  
  
  
  
Duo: Jesus, her mom's messed up.  
Amadeo:Yeah, almost as bad as you.  
Duo:Be nice, rat boy.  
Amadeo:Ohhh, that hurts!!!  
Gwsyren:Serves you right.  
Heero:That woman's just sick.  
Wufei:A party? How come we weren't invited?  
Trowa:....  
Amadeo:*Throws hands in the air* I give up! This is not a Gundam fic;Go away!!!  
GWsyren:Never mind him.  
Heero:Review. This means you. Now.  
Duo:Give it a rest, koi.  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Poem "Join the Night" by T.G.Ladd Copyright 2001  
Please do not use without permission. If you want to use/borrow it, E-mail me at GWSYREN@HOTMAIL.COM  



	5. The New Face Of Evolution chapter5

THE NEW FACE OF EVOLUTION  
PART 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you know about this?" Hank demanded of Charles. Xavier looked away, not answering. Hank became even more angry.  
"Her mother is the most notorious Mutant Hunter in the Western Hemisphere!! You need to have her protected at all times. Vivian came after Logan that one time, and he barely made it back here alive. She has an uncanny sense of finding us, and if she comes after Ice, she may follow her back here, and then the others will be in danger as well. And I can't allow that; And I know you don't want that, either." The Professor turned and looked Beast straight into the eyes, and Hank instantly calmed under the mental touch of his good friend.  
"I have already talked to Logan about body guard duty, and he was only to happy to comply. I am going to put Ice into the room immediately next to his, so he can hear her if she needs help." Hank looked at him as if he were insane.  
"She's a teenage girl, Charles. Is that such a good idea? If he can hear everything that goes on in her room, that doesn't give her much privacy. And believe me, teen girls value their privacy very much." He winced, remembering the time he had accidentially walked in on Kitty, and the prompt and scathing reprimand he had gotten. He learned after knocking to wait for an answer. Charles smiled at the image that filled Hank's mind.  
"I am slightly smarter than I look," he said, sarcasm tinging his tone slightly. "And I asked her before hand. Neither one of them mind. And they won't be in their rooms much until night. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an apointment with one Analka Markett. So go take a rest, Hank. You've been working too hard lately. And after hearing about Ice's life story, anyone would need a rest. So go." Hank left the room, slightly meekly at the reprimand.  
***  
Ice watched by the door as Hank emerged, and he turned to her, ears drroping slightly.  
"You can go in now," he said, his voice dull. Then he plodded away. Ice looked after him for a moment before entering the study. When she arrived in the door way, a bright smile lit Charle's face.  
"Please, sit," he said, motioning to the several large overstuffed chairs that were all over. She chose one, and plopped down in it uncerimoniously, throwing on leg over the arm.   
"Good. Now that you're comfortable, did you think it over?" Ice nodded.  
"I came up with several names," she said. Charles looked pleased.  
"Let's hear them."  
"Alright. The first on is Stryfe, spelled with a "Y". It doesn't really have anything to do with my powers, but it sounds cool. Second on my list is Speed Demon. I think it's already been used, but I'm not sure. Next is Hellfire. Hey, I got bored!! Fallen is the next one. I thought it was appropiate, owing to the fact that I look like a demon. And the last one is Kalika."  
"I can tell that is Sanscrit as well. What is the reason for choosing it?" Ice looked down.  
"Well, Kalika, also known as Kali Ma, the Dark Mother, and roughly translated into english means "Destroyer", is the Goddess of Destruction. In the myths, when the end of the world is near, Kalika will kill all of her mortal children, and string their heads on a necklace, and when Shiva, the God of Life, recreates the world, she can reawaken all of the dead, and the world will be a paradise for them." Charles thought for a moment.  
"I think Kalika is appropiate. What do you think?" Ice nodded slowly, a smile creeping over her face.  
"I was hoping you would choose that one."  
"Kalika it is. Welcome to the X-men."  
***  
"This is your room," Storm said pushing the door open. It was all Ice could do not to gasp aloud.  
"This is bigger than my house," she whispered. Ororo smiled at her.  
"Do you like it? You can decorate and accessorize it any way you wish. I'm sure Jubilitation would be more than happy to help you."  
"Jubilitation?"  
"Oh, sorry. Jubilee is Short for her full name, which is Jubilitation Lee."  
"Cute. Did her parents have a good sense fo houmor?" Storm grinned.  
"All I know is that it made it easy to come up with a name for her. Speaking of which, what name did you get?"   
"My professional name is Kalika." Storm looked suprised.  
"The Indian Goddess of Destruction? Why?"  
"You know the legends?" Ice was amazed.  
"I studied India in college."  
"Well, to tell the truth, it's because I'm a one person army. And please don't ask why, I really don't care to talk about it."  
"Alright, I undersand. I'll go now, and leave you to decide what to do with your room. I hope to see you at dinner...Kali." Storm said, trying out the slang for her Ice's new name, before closing the door. Ice walked over and threw herself onto the king-sized bed, and fell asleep in her room, her new home and sanctuary.  
***  
It seemed like only seconds later when she was awoken by someone knocking on her door.  
"Come in," she called sleepily, trying to get her unresponding body to cooperate. She heard the door open, and started in suprise as Logan walked in.  
"Enjoy your nap?" He asked, looking around her room. It was then that she realized everything was white. It was steril looking. She would change that soon, however. She nodded.  
"My name is Logan, your neighbor next door," he said, extending his hand towards her. She took it , and notticed several things about his hands at once; his palm was callused, so he worked with his hands; His grip was strong, and his hand was about twice the size of hers.  
"Um.. do you want my birth name, english translation, or mutant name?" She decided then and there that if they didn't know what Kalika already meant, she wasn't going to tell them. Logan chuckled softly. That took her by suprise.  
"How 'bout all three?" He said.  
"Fine. Analka, Ice, and Kalika, or Kali for short."  
"Well it's nice to meet ya. I came up here to tell you that dinner is ready, so come on down before Elf, uh, Kurt eats it all."   
"Should I get dressed? Oh, wait, all I have is the stuff I have on." Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "And it needs to be washed." Logan held up a hand.  
You can borrow one of my shirts, but I don't think my pants'll fit." Ice flushed in embarressment.  
"Oh, no,I-I couldn't--" Logan held up his hand.  
"Believe me, you're a nice kid and all, but if you wear those same clothes any more, you'll put everyone off their appitites. And I know that Punk only lent you those clothes yesterday on a limited period. So, I insist." He hurried out of the room, and returned amoment later, and tossed a black t-shirt in her direction.  
"Hurry up and change." With these words, he hurried away. Ice looked at the shirt and smiled. Yes, she could like Logan as a protector. And maybe eventually, if he allowed, as a friend.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
END OF PART 5  
  
  
  
Amadeo:Logan just keeps getting more and more OOC.  
GWsyren:Don't mess with me, man. I ain't gonna take anymore crap from you.  
Amadeo:*Eyes light up*Does this mean you're gonna let me go? After all these years?  
GWsyren:Get real. I'm turning you back into a mouse*does so*  
Amadeo:*Angry squeek*  
GWsyren:Shut up or I'll get a cat. *Squeeking stops*  
Heero:Wow, what an improvement.  
Gwsyren:Thank you, koi.  
Duo:Oh, no you don't. He's my koi.  
Quatre:Anyway, please review.  
Duo:Itai! Gomen, Heero! I promise I won't do it again in public!  
Heero:Hn  
Wufei and Trowa:*Sweatdrop* Please review!  
  



End file.
